


El Ángel Caído y El Príncipe Olvidado

by WingsOfTheDamned



Category: Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced discrimination, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Feels, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Has Issues, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Esteem Issues, Tags Are Hard
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsOfTheDamned/pseuds/WingsOfTheDamned
Summary: Lucifer y Loki tienen una charla.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	El Ángel Caído y El Príncipe Olvidado

-Ambos somos la oveja negra de la familia, nos llaman monstruos sin ningún atisbo de cuidado, será por eso que congeniamos tan bien?- Preguntó el dios de ojos esmeraldas, una mirada entre curiosa y melancólica cruzando su apacible rostro, el diablo que quién había estado hasta ahora tomando de su vaso el más fino de sus brebajes alzó la mirada, una ceja arqueada al mismo tiempo que un fantasmal suspiro abandonaba sus aterciopelados labios.

-No lo sé mi querido dios nórdico, lo único que si sé es que tú aún insistes en cargar con esas alas que debiste haber cortado hace mucho, pero no te preocupes, porque incluso si el mundo nos aborrece siempre estaremos el uno para el otro, para llenar ese gran vacío que el resto deja, porque incluso si ambos somos monstruos para el mundo un monstruo no puede temerle a otro, ambos cargamos el rechazo de un padre y ocultamos nuestro verdadero rostro de aquellos con mentes muy frágiles para comprender.- Exclamó el diablo levantándose de su asiento para ir a sentarse junto al dios, un brillo curioso en el café de sus ojos, Loki suspiró algo derrotado, su mirada posándose sobre las nubes que suavemente danzaba en el azulado cielo a través de la ventana.

-Incluso si tienes razón, aún así siento que esto no es del todo sincero, se siente más como si andaramos aferrándonos el uno al otro porque es la primera vez en la vida que alguien nos mira con naturaleza total incluso sabiendo y habiendo visto lo que somos realmente...

-Puede ser, pero hasta que este sentimiento se clarifique entre nosotros no hay porque dudar tanto, solo dejemos que el tiempo lo decida.


End file.
